Cheer
"I'm not great at the, uh... touching thing." Cheer is a reaper from Week XX of The Reaper's Game. A handsome, flirtatious transfer from Kyoto, Cheer arrived in Shibuya just after the events of Week 13. He spends his days wandering around the city, taking showers, or picking up shifts at Dreamscape. Appearance Cheer is a slender young man with less-than-plenty room of to grow. His hair is long, maroon, and most often tied up with a ribbon (or in recent weeks, a gift from Howl.) Longer pieces of hair frame his face, but he's more likely to tuck them behind his ears than constantly try and keep them out of his eyes. While fighting, he'll pull it up into a higher ponytail, minimizing the risk of vision impairment. He has violet eyes, long eyelashes, and generally applies a thin layer of eyeliner just for effect. In the past, he was more heavy handed with his makeup, as dramatic as he could get it, but he's toned it down considerably since arriving in Shibuya. His skin-tone is pale but not sickly, and he has no distinguishing blemishes save for a mole under the corner of his right eye. His fashion sense is disjointed and half-hearted. It's halfway between classy and frumpy. He wears bright colors, primarily blues and greens, with accents of either white or black. His shirts are mostly button ups, but they're always in some state of wrinkled. His vests (sweater and formal) are rarely buttoned, and ties are never tied. While his pants fit him, he's never seen with a belt on, and it's doubtful if he even owns one. Personality Under construction History Pre-Game During his life, Cheer was an incredibly horrible person. Spoiled from a young age being the only son of wealthy parents, if he couldn't buy it- he conned someone into giving it to him. Namely affection and attention. He'd juggle multiple girlfriends, lying to them all in order to keep them in the dark, and he was exceedingly good at it. He knew he was attractive, desirable, and he flourished in being wanted. There wasn't a girl in school who hadn't kept from washing her hand for two weeks because the charming Cheer Tsubasa had brushed up against them. After an accident involving a train. Cheer found himself in the UG-- faced with the Game. His entrance fee was that which he'd coveted: the affections and attention of others. In short, he couldn't be touched. A handshake would leave him nauseated, and a kiss would send him vomiting to his knees. It was certainly a hefty entry fee for someone who had never gone a day without a kiss (or seven). Game Cheer had a difficult time in his game, to say the least. The reapers of Kyoto were cunning, setting traps for players and hiding themselves among them with ease. Cheer's entrance fee hadn't started to take a toll on him, however he desperately wanted to win the game and go back to his life. His partner, on the other hand, was a lost cause: her morale severely crippled by her own entrance fee, and as a result leading to her own erasure. With his partner erased, Cheer was almost certainly following her down that path, but the Conductor saw a potential in him for the Kyoto-style of combat, and transformed him into a reaper instead. He, however, did not get his entry fee returned to him. That was a privilege for winners only. Kyoto As a support reaper, Cheer was required to blend in with players, convince them of their innocence, and lead them into traps. He excelled at the stealth, the subterfuge-- but would lose heart when it came time to fight for erasure. Time after time he would fumble his role, causing partner after partner to become erased.His first two partners went one after another, and they blamed it on his poor adjustment to being a reaper, but the third one was about nine months later, and he was someone that Cheer had come to admire, and even go so far as to say he loved. Nothing would come to fruition, however, as this particular partner had 0 tolerance for Cheer himself, and would remark on every occassion that he hated him. When Cheer caused this partner's erasure, he told the Conductor of Kyoto that the disctrict just wasn't a good fit for him. As a result, he was transferred over to Shibuya, a choice which he had little say in. Relationships Jean Having met the Conductor under casual circumstances, Cheer's first impression of the young man wasn't great, and he would tease and flirt with him insubordinately. He fluctuates to being impressed with Jean and having a bitter distaste for him in his mouth. As much as he'd hate to admit it, he holds a great respect for the tired Conductor, and will step on anyone who insults him; with just cause or not. Nora Nora and Cheer met his first night in Shibuya, and unfortunately didn't get along too well. He finds her incredibly attractive, and she finds him worthy of a book in the face. After days of stopping by Taboo, pandering for free sweets, and generally going out of his way to be kind, sweet, and genuine to her, he's met with three times the books in the face. However, he considers the two of them friends, and he's dead set on making sure she smiles at least sixteen times a day. Akio A reaper from his home district, Cheer and Akio share a lack of connection with Kyoto. They bonded over cafe drinks and sweets, and are usually amicable with each other. Cheer does wish the two of them spent more time together, but he understands Akio's need to be alone. Since Cheer's accident, and a few fortunately timed flirtatious remarks, the two of them can be found on any given night, watching movies on Cheer's couch-- with Cheer falling asleep on Akio's shoulder. Taylor A beautiful and cheerful (haha) person, Taylor was the one person who could reach out to Cheer; literally. She soon developed a pin that allows people to bypass Cheer's entry fee. Something that Cheer will never take for granted. Usa Cheer has a sinking feeling that Usa is more than meets the eye. He feels incredibly transparent around them and is, as such, more awkward and less prone to flirtatious remarks in their presence. A silent camaraderie has been established between the two of them, it seems, after an eventful sparring match and a coat full of yen. Keiss A quiet RGer, Cheer respects Keiss more than he'd care to admit. With occasionally butting opinions, the two of them struggle to get along, but they both care for the well being of the Shibuya reapers, including Jean. The two of them bonded further when Cheer broke his leg, leaning on Keiss to care for his wounds. Chris �������������������� good shit go౦ԁ sHit�� thats ✔ some good����shit right����there������ right✔there ✔✔if i do ƽaү so my self �� i say so �� thats what im talking about right there right there (chorus: ʳᶦᵍʰᵗ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ) mMMMMᎷМ�� ���� ��НO0ОଠOOOOOОଠଠOoooᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒ�� ���� �� �� �� �� �� �� ����Good shit Howl A friendly and beautiful reaper, Cheer gets along very well with Howl. With a similar style of humor, the two of them have a promising future as friends. He's taken to relying on her more, and she's his go-to gal if he ever finds himself in a tight spot. After weeks of up and down questioning whether he felt romantically for her or not, whether or not it was worth it, they've settled into a very close friendship. Hawk NOT A REAL BIRD!! DO NOT TRUST!!!!!!!! Due to Cheer's insecurity about his aviary noise form, he has a distaste for Hawk, who is often referred to as a bird. He doesn't like the other's aloof personality, and takes bitter joy in their tense interactions. Lately he's been feeling apathetic about the whole ordeal, but it would take a lot of self-sacrifice to admit that he doesn't actually hate Hawk. Probably will never say anything about it. Kin 10/10 would punch again. Kin offered him a job at his shop, Dreamscape, which he glady accepted. The two of them are agressively bitter towards each other, though it seems only skin-deep. They've exhanged fists (and mouths) a few times. Kazuya Do not cook with him. Shiori Shiori is annoying, rude, and downright invasive. However, they spend a lot of time together, and, while Cheer won't admit it-- there were some feelings exhanged between the two of them. They spent Valentine's day in Shiori's bed, but later had a silent agreement that it was best if things didn't go anywhere from there on out. Kei Cheer has absolutely no respect for the Composer of Shibuya, and has no intentions of changing that. Often toeing the line of insubordination, Cheer has yet to meet the figure face to face. Trivia *Cheer's noise form is Erithacus Accesso- ''similar in appearance to a red breasted robin *He has a twitter account: @erithacusrouge ( red robin ) *His fighting style is disjointed, but he primarily uses the palms of his hands and his fingertips. He attacks quickly, for lighter damage. *He loves bread, seeded muffins, and poppyseed cake. Especially Nora's. *He probably holds the unofficial world record for longest shower. Gallery HrEYiDK.png|maybe it's maybelline ''(by nessa) cheer.png|its probably maybelline tbh cheer sweater.jpg|dollmakers kill me cheer's mask.png|cheer's mask from his time in kyoto kyoto vs shibuya.png|cheer as seen in kyoto vs cheer today Category:Reapers Category:Support Reaper